CENTENNIAL CHARMED
by pyro1229
Summary: COMPLETE. The beginnings of a new beginning... (An alternate take on the 100th episode)
1. A Twist In The Plot

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed is a property of the WB. Note: I really like the 100th episode of Charmed. However, I also would like to make a few changes of my own.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cole demanded, after seeing Piper at the steps in front of him.  
  
"Saving my sister," Piper replied, as she raised her hands to blow Cole up. He flew backwards, and slammed into the cupboard. Splintered pieces of wood and shattered glass shards fell around him.  
  
"Now!" Piper called out to Paige and Leo.  
  
Instantaneously, blue lights appeared as Paige and Leo orbed in. Paige rushed forwards with Piper's knife and sliced off a piece of Cole's flesh. Cole howled painfully as he shook off the fallen debris and stood up. At the same moment, Phoebe rushed in.  
  
"Piper..." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Piper stopped dead in her tracks and stared longingly at her baby sister. Painful memories of the past flooded into her mind, while the emotions she has fought hard to suppress threatened to spill out. Her thoughts were interrupted when the glow of a forming energy ball appeared in Cole's hand. Simultaneously, Leo let out a pained cry from behind, after he was shot in the stomach by a dark lighter's arrow. A split second later, Cole released the energy ball, despite Phoebe's attempt to stop him. The energy ball launched forwards at a rapid speed. Piper reacted without thinking and pushed Paige out of harm's way. She felt the intense pain of the impact when the energy ball slammed into her. Then, she felt nothing.  
  
Paige froze for a split second, and then she heard Leo's weak voice telling her to run. She took off down the stairs without thinking. She passed by several surprised demons, before running out and slamming the manor door.  
  
"After her dammit!" Cole screamed in rage. He yanked the door open, when he felt a sharp tug on his arm. Cole spun around, annoyed. It was Phoebe.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"Dammit Phoebe! She'll ruin everything!" Cole spat out as he backhanded Phoebe. Phoebe sprawled out onto the floor and raised a hand to her stinging cheek. She was confused by the events that occurred. 'Who was that other woman with Piper? Is she really our sister? I can't believe the change in Piper...'  
  
"Why the hell did you attack Piper, Cole?!" Phoebe demanded angrily as she began to ascend the stairs. However, when she arrived at the landing on the stairs, Piper was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Cole, where did you take Piper!?"  
  
"That... would be my business," he replied casually before shimmering out, leaving an enraged Phoebe to her thoughts.  
  
-P3-  
  
Paige ran into P3, exhausted. She was extremely upset at the fact that Piper took the energy ball for her. 'And I left her behind... What kind of a sister am I?' 'Stop it Paige!' Her rational mind argued, 'You need to stop wallowing in self pity and plan on getting her back!' 


	2. Pain

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
I enjoy writing fan fics, and do not wish to offend anyone. These are just my own weird imagination writing whatever it is I feel like. I would really appreciate any suggestions, constructive critism, encouragements, etc.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-manor, basement-  
  
Piper groggily woke up, and immediately felt the throbbing pain at her back. She closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath, and re-opened the brown eyes, which once again possesses a hard and emotionless look. Piper scanned her environment and tested the restraints that are securing her. From the surrounding structures, she had a feeling that she was in the basement of the manor. Thick, course ropes bounded her writs to a metal structure from behind her. Piper pulled at the restraints, hoping to break free. They did not budge.  
  
"It's no use trying," Cole said as he shimmered in.  
  
Piper ignored him and continued at her attempts of breaking free.  
  
"Hey!" Cole snapped, backhanding Piper.  
  
Piper tasted a coppery-flavour in her mouth as she spat out a mouthful of blood mixed with saliva.  
  
"When I say something, you listen," Cole snapped, feeling annoyed.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Bitch!" He cursed loudly as he punched Piper in the face. Piper felt the excruciating pain of snapped cheekbones and a broken jaw. A trail of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Still, Piper had no reaction whatsoever.  
  
"What's up with you? Definitely not what I expected, that's for sure... I always thought that you were all soft and everything. Whatever. I just want to let you know, I'm going to kill you... slowly..." Cole said menacingly. "Actually Piper, I kind of don't want to kill you... for you were probably the nicest one about my relationship with Phoebe... unlike that insolent Paige, or that stubborn bitch Prue."  
  
"Don't you dare discriminate my sister, Belthazor," Piper said icily through gritted teeth.  
  
"Or you'll what? Kill me?" Cole asked mockingly.  
  
"You bet I will. And you know what Belthazor? I am going to make your death slow and painful."  
  
"Haha! That's a real laugh. And as much as I enjoy talking with you, I cannot have you, or Paige interfere. So... let's get this show on the road," Cole said enthusiastically, as a heavy metal bar appeared in Cole's right hand. 


	3. You Haven't Seen 'Sick Bastard' Yet

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
I might not be able to update in a while. I have final exams coming up next week. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-P3-  
  
"Shit!" Paige swore softly as she successfully ducked into P3. There were demons everywhere, and she was sure that they were out for her. Paige was just glad that she had evaded them while she was out shopping for potion ingredients. She proceeded on with the preparation of the vanquishing potion.  
  
"Damn! No mandrake root!"  
  
-manor-  
  
Phoebe picked up a picture frame and looked longingly at the picture of herself, Prue, and Piper. She tenderly touched Piper's smiling face, as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Phoebe brushed away the lone tear and sighed quietly.  
  
"Piper... Prue..."  
  
Her two older sisters. One, her protector, the other, her confidant. Both had always been there for her. Prue had loved her in an indirect way, while Piper expressed her love unconditionally. 'And I'll never see them again... It's all my fault... Why did I go to the underworld? Why did I not stop Cole in time? Why the hell did I protect him? Why? Just why?!?'  
  
-manor, basement-  
  
Piper's weak form hung limply. The only things supporting her were the wrist restraints. The only thing Piper feels now is pain. Torturous pain all over her body. Her broken ribs and facial bones sent vibrations of pain to her sensory receptors in her brain. She did not even want to imagine what sort of internal damage had been done. And blood... It was everywhere. All over her clothes, her body, the ground, Cole...  
  
He stood there, observing his fine work. 'What a rush! That was exhilarating.' Cole breathed heavily, and then, he smiled.  
  
"So Piper, how does it feel now? Think you could still kick MY ass?"  
  
Piper remained quiet.  
  
"I asked you a question! Now, are we going to have to start all over again?" He asked sadistically.  
  
Despite the pain of moving her jaws, Piper mumbled something. "What?" Cole demanded as he moved in closer.  
  
"You sick bastard..." she mumbled. Though it was barely audible, it sent Cole into a hysterical laugh.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! That's funny Piper. However, you haven't seen 'sick bastard' yet!" 


	4. Phoebe, Meet Paige, Your Sister

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
YES!!! I'm done with finals! (Thanks for wishing me luck, A. Windsor!) Sorry for the long period of no updating. Here's the next chapter of Centennial Charmed. There's not much action, but I have to let Phoebe and Paige meet up sooner or later. Anyways, thanks everyone for those encouraging reviews.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-P3-  
  
Paige poked her head out of the club and cautiously scanned the roads. No demons. Yet... She made her way out and casually sauntered into a pharmacy. There, Paige bought a pair of dark sunglasses and a hat so that she could be more or less unidentifiable. Then, she left for the herb shop to buy a bit of mandrake roots.  
  
-manor-  
  
"Jeez... what are splitting headache..." Phoebe moaned. 'I think I'll go to the herb shop and grab some ingredients for a soothing cup of herb tea...' Phoebe was beyond frustrated at the events, and was extremely worried about Piper. However, her hopes of finding Piper alive diminish with each day. This worry has gradually led her to become more and more detached by her surrounding environments, and plunging deeper and deeper into depression.  
  
-herb shop-  
  
Phoebe went through the aisles and grabbed a few ingredients here and there. Her eyes wandered about and landed on someone wearing a hat and dark sunglasses. 'What kind of loser wears sunglasses indoors?' Phoebe went back to picking out her ingredients.  
  
-Paige's POV-  
  
'Where the hell is that stupid mandrake root?' Paige scanned around. 'There it is!' she thought, as she approached the aisle where a woman was hunched over and looking for herbs. Paige reached the aisle, but stumbled over the stack of boxes at the side of the aisle, causing her to stumble onto that person.  
  
-Phoebe's POV-  
  
Out of nowhere, the weirdo stumbled onto Phoebe.  
  
"Hey! What the..." Phoebe began, then, FLASH! She was drawn into an intense premonition. Phoebe saw everything. From their being sisters to their fighting as witches as the Power of 3. And as strongly as the premonition came, it disappeared. Phoebe nearly fell over by the intensity of the fading premonition. A look of shock, disbelief, then realization, relief, and finally, happiness.  
  
"Paige..." she managed to get out, as fresh tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.  
  
Paige pulled her older sister into a passionate hug and buried her face on Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"I... I can't believe it's true!" Phoebe sobbed. "Prue, and now Piper... I've got no one left..."  
  
"Sh... it's alright, Phoebe," Paige whispered soothingly. Then, out of the corners of her eyes, she spotted several men approaching them. 'Demons!'  
  
"Phoebe, come on. We'll catch up later. There are demons after us!" Paige whispered in alarm. 


	5. The Consequences Of Silence

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-basement, manor-  
  
Piper was roughly aroused from her unconsciousness slumber when someone's hand connected with her already broken cheekbone. More blood trickled out of her nose and mouth, mixing with the ever-growing puddle of red around her. How she longed for her sisters... for Prue... Prue always protected her, regardless of the severity of the danger. She was always there. And now, she's gone, leaving Piper the impossible task of filling those irreplaceable shoes.  
  
"Hey!" A shout rang out, accompanied by another powerful blow to the face, interfering with her train of thought.  
  
"Did you even hear what I said?" Cole demanded angrily. Piper simply glared at Cole.  
  
"You know, you're really starting to piss me off bitch," he spat venomously.  
  
"Well then..." Piper whispered hoarsely, "I've done my job well..."  
  
"You think you frighten me, Charmed One?!? You think you can do anything to me?! I know you're scared. I know that you use this hardness to mask your fear, but guess what, Piper? I'll break through that shell. I'll break you, and leave you whimpering like the helpless, pathetic excuse of a sister you are."  
  
"Go ahead and try." Was Piper's monotonous response.  
  
"Don't push your luck bitch!" Cole snapped. "I could easily kill you!"  
  
"What do I have to lose?" Pipe muttered softly.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You asked for it!" Cole muttered in annoyance and an anthame materialized in his hand.  
  
-herb shop-  
  
Paige and Phoebe bolted out of the door and raced down the streets. The demons pursued them with as much aggressiveness as they could. People were shoved out of the way as each group had only one goal in mind. To escape, or to capture. Paige and Phoebe managed to duck into an alley after temporarily shaking the demons off their trail.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. Shit! They're approaching fast!"  
  
"I've got it! Phoebe, pretend that you were running with me to capture me. And when you caught up to me, you tackled me into an alley and knocked me out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it!" Paige cried as she made herself go limp on the floor.  
  
The demons rounded the corners just then, and found an unconscious Paige with Phoebe.  
  
"You're here," Phoebe said coldly.  
  
"With all due respect, why were you running with the witch?"  
  
"What does it look like you idiot?!?" Phoebe snapped while gesturing at the unconscious Paige. "I chased her and knocked her out so we could bring her back."  
  
"Forgive me..."  
  
"Apology accepted. Now, make yourself useful and bring me back." 


	6. Admitting Defeat? I Think Not

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
I'm so sorry for the short chapters... I'm not exactly the type of person who writes long stories. My other fan fic, Split, was the longest story I have ever written. (That should indicate how short my stories are...) I hope you enjoy this chapter though.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-manor-  
  
"Okay. Now, go and make yourself useful," Phoebe said to the demons.  
  
"What about the witch?"  
  
"Leave her to me, I know how to trap her so that she won't escape. Think about it, if she escapes, what do you think Cole would do?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Exactly. So to avoid that, you leave her to me," Phoebe said as she dragged Paige up the attic.  
  
-basement, manor-  
  
Piper felt the sharp, vicious blade dig deeply into her wrists. The laceration dragged painfully from her wrists and up her arm. Piper closed her eyes tightly, and did her best to not show Cole her pain. Cole purposely slit along her vein so that Piper would not die immediately, and so that the pain could prevail for a longer period of time.  
  
"Does it hurt, Piper? Huh? Does it?!? I know you're in pain! I can smell it! I know you're scared... come on bitch! Admit it. Admit defeat!" Cole cried, feeling quite ecstatic by making Piper suffer.  
  
"I'll never give you the satisfaction of seeing me in pain, Cole," Piper muttered through gritted teeth. "You can count on it."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge..." Cole said sadistically.  
  
"Excuse me Cole?"  
  
"What?!?" Cole snapped as he spun around and faced the intruder.  
  
"I'm just here to inform you that the last sister has been captured."  
  
"What? Unbelievable... where is she?"  
  
"With your wife, sir."  
  
"WHAT?!? You left a witch with another witch? How challenged can you be, you incompetent fool?!? Go, and find her before I tie you down and torture you!" 


	7. Where's Piper?

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-attic, manor-  
  
"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked Paige.  
  
"Well, we find Piper first, then, finish the vanquish potion."  
  
"What vanquish potion?" Phoebe asked, getting no response from Paige as Paige is already concentrating on scrying for Piper.  
  
"Dammit!" Paige swore, as she failed to locate Piper.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can't locate her... I don't have my powers."  
  
"But I thought that you were part-witch, part-whitelighter."  
  
"But I'm also half dead, half not! Bottom line is, we need to find Piper so that the power of 3 can be reconstituted," Paige said.  
  
"I'm not sure if we can find her though... I strongly suspect that Cole has already killed her..."  
  
"Don't say that Phoebe! Don't you dare! Piper's alive. I know it. She's a Halliwell, and Halliwell witches aren't so easily defeated."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what about Prue? If Prue could die, then it's pretty much curtains for everyone! She was the most powerful one of us all! She was practically invincible," Phoebe cried.  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it. Now, stop being such a pessimist and scry for Piper," Paige said.  
  
"Me? Phoebe asked incredulously. "I haven't used magic ever since... well, you know."  
  
"But it's worth a shot. Come on, Piper's life depends on you."  
  
"She's probably not with us any longer..."  
  
"You know what Phoebe? Shut the hell up, stop wallowing in self pity, and get your ass to work," Paige exclaimed, shoving the crystal in Phoebe's hand.  
  
Defeated, Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might. A few minutes later, Phoebe dejectedly opened her eyes.  
  
"It's no use," she muttered sadly.  
  
"Phoebe, I know you can do it. Just concentrate on Piper, and nothing else. Think of all that she's done for you. Think about her warm smile and gentle hugs... come on Phoebe..."  
  
Phoebe sighed, then with a new look of determination, she began scrying for her oldest sister. Suddenly, Phoebe felt a sharp pain jab into her head. Simultaneously, the crystal landed on the map. On the manor.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe gasped. "I've got her! She's in the basement." 


	8. The Portal To Light

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Thanks countertiger-x for pointing out that fact about anonymous reviews. I appreciate it. I also greatly appreciate everyone's encouraging reviews. (However, I may not be able to update so often during the week, for the new semester is a real handful...)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-basement, manor-  
  
"Shit, shit shit! That bitch!" Cole cursed loudly, increasing the intensity and frequency of each whipping. "Your sister... ruins everything! You'll pay for her mistakes!" Cole screamed, as he whipped Piper with all his might.  
  
Piper felt as if her skin was on fire. Each lashing brought immense pain and all Piper could see is red. Pain. Too much for her to handle. Her skin ripped easily under the shearing fore of the ship, causing blood to spill out, as more lacerations joined her already torn and broken body. Piper wished that she could die now. Then, all the pain would stop, and she would be with Prue, mom, grams... 'Please... someone... make the pain stop...' Her body begin to succumb to unconsciousness, as the doors to death drew nearer, a calmness, soothed her. Like gentle hands caressing her, making the pain disappear. 'Phoebe...' The comforting warmth disappeared, and the pain returned with full force. It was like something out of a science fiction movie, all the particles and surround environment zoomed forward at a supersonic speed, while Piper felt a strong force pulling her away from the bright light. Pulling her back into a world full of suffering and misery. But there's Phoebe... she'll make it all better.  
  
"Cole, stop it!" Phoebe yelled in anger when she saw the state her oldest sister is in. Phoebe felt her sympathetic nervous system take over, as adrenalin was secreted by the adrenal medulla. Her heart rate, breathing rate, and blood glucose all went soaring up. Nothing else mattered at this time except to rescue Piper. Without thinking, Phoebe levitated and kicked Cole as hard as she possibly could.  
  
Cole smashed into the wall, but quickly recovered. By then, Paige had already made it to Piper, and was beginning to untie her injured sister. Cole conjured up an energy ball to launch at Paige, only to have Phoebe suddenly step in and tackle him. The attack went wild, breaking one of the support beams.  
  
The two of them struggled and Cole roughly shoved Phoebe off.  
  
"Phoebe! Grab her hand!" Paige called out at Phoebe, as Cole powered up for another energy ball. Phoebe managed to grab Piper's hand, causing a bluish-white light to surround them. The energy ball smashed into the protective barrier a split second later, rebounding off and hurtling towards Cole. He quickly shimmered out of the energy ball's destructive path. CRASH! A hole was made into the wall.  
  
The blue lights around the Charmed Ones disappeared. Paige felt her powers flow through her veins once again.  
  
"Okay, now's our cue to leave," Paige said, while grabbing Piper and reaching out to take Phoebe's hand. The familiar blue lights appeared once again, and the three sisters orbed out to safety. 


	9. Fight In P3

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
So sorry for the long period of not updating! School has been overwhelming, and I have just gotten used to the transition between the first semester and the second semester. In other words, I was SO DAMN BUSY! Ah... but yeah, unfortunately, it's still going to go on... until June... sigh...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-P3- Paige and her sisters orbed into P3.  
  
"Holy crap!" Phoebe exclaimed as she took in the surrounding environment of what was once the pride of Piper's heart.  
  
"Phoebe... I don't think that Piper's doing so well... her breathing is uneven and shallow. Not to mention that she's bleeding everywhere," Paige said as she tried to apply pressure on Piper's slit wrists.  
  
Piper moaned slightly from the pain. Having people press on them wasn't too comforting either.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but I have to try and stop the bleeding," Paige said.  
  
"Hurts..." Piper whispered with a raspy voice.  
  
"It's okay Piper. Just close your eyes and rest now. You're safe," Phoebe whispered, unsure as to whether she was comforting Piper or herself.  
  
Despite the graveness of the situation, evil has no pity, for just then, two demons shimmered in.  
  
"Get her out of here Paige!" Phoebe cried as she got in a battle stance.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Paige called back.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Get Piper to a hospital!"  
  
"Dammit Phoebe! Fine, hold on. I'll come back for you," Paige cried and started to orb away with Piper.  
  
However, one of the demons lunged forwards and tackled Paige onto the floor. Piper fell limply to the side as Paige continued to struggle with the demon. Suddenly, Paige felt the weight of the demon disappear, and she saw Phoebe engaged in a fight with the demon. The second demon took the opening and reached to abduct Piper, but Paige was too quick for that. She kicked the demon with all her might, hearing a satisfying crack of breaking bones.  
  
Phoebe easily dodged an awkward punch from the first demon. She levitated into the air and kicked the demon in the jaw. He stumbled, feeling rather dazed. Phoebe did not give him the opportunity to recover, and was on him in a second. She kneed him hard in the stomach, while quickly punching him in the nose. She completed this series of attach by chopping down at his neck with her hand, and managed to knock him out.  
  
A powerful energy ball brushed by Paige, causing her to lose her to slam lightly into the wall. The demon conjured up another energy ball to finish Paige off. He swung back, and felt a heavy weight pulling his arm down. The demon whirled around, only to receive a powerful eye jab. As he was nursing his injured eyes, Phoebe found a knife on the ground (the homeless guy's knife - remember? Paige knocked it out of his hands in the beginning) and jabbed it into the demon's abdomen. An intense flame appeared as he was vanquished.  
  
Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief, when she suddenly heard Paige shout at her. Then, WHAM! The hard wooden leg of a broken chair connected with her skull. She felt herself go down, blood, trickling from an open wound on her temple.  
  
Paige quickly orbed the knife into the demon, and he disappeared in a similar fashion as his fallen partner. 


	10. Guilt And Memories

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Note: Next chapter. There's not as much action in this chapter, but it's a necessary component. Piper NEEDS medical help, and so, yeah, I decided to be nice and let her have it.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-hospital-  
  
Paige orbed a dazed Phoebe and an unconscious Piper outside the hospital.  
  
"Okay Phoebe, I need help moving Piper," Paige said.  
  
"Uhh..." Phoebe groaned in response, trying to maintain her focus.  
  
Together, they supported Piper into the waiting room.  
  
-manor-  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I promise this will never happen again," the demon from the herb shop said fearfully.  
  
"Apology not accepted," Cole said icily before vanquishing him with an energy ball.  
  
"This goes for all of you!" He warned. "Fail me, and you'll face the same consequence as that pathetic fool. Go! Find the sisters. However, lay a finger on Phoebe and you'll answer to me. Clear?"  
  
-hospital-  
  
Phoebe waited impatiently for any news on Piper. Her throbbing headache did nothing but add to her misery. Paige had gone back to the club to finish up the vanquish potion. 'It was all her fault! Why did she help Cole so many times? Why did she betray her sisters so many times for him? Her sisters were the ones who had been there for her ever since the beginning...' Phoebe did not know just what she was going to do if Piper doesn't pull through.  
  
-P3-  
  
Paige held out the piece of Belthazor flesh and stepped back. This brought back the wonderful memories of when she and Piper made that potion to vanquish Belthazor in the real reality, and how Piper laughed at her when the explosion knocked her off her feet. The time when she flunked Piper's potion quiz. Or the time when Piper almost strangled her as a Fury. The time when she first met Piper at the funeral. The time when Piper got drunk because Phoebe became the Queen of all Evil...  
  
"You're going to be alright, Piper. I'll make sure of it..."  
  
BOOM! The mushroom cloud appeared after Paige threw the piece of flesh in. Suddenly, she had an uneasy feeling.  
  
'Piper...'  
  
She then wordlessly transferred the potion into several glass vials and orbed to the hospital. 


	11. The End Of The Power Of 3?

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Note: Of course I wouldn't kill Piper off... not yet I don't think... I don't know. I'm making the story up as I go. I would greatly appreciate any suggestions or constructive critism. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-hospital-  
  
Paige rushed into the hospital, only to find the waiting room empty.  
  
"Phoebe? Phoebe, where are you?" Paige cried, panicked, and without thinking, she ran towards the emergency rooms. Doctors and nurses racing to restrain her became blurs, the intercom faded out, as the only thing that mattered to her right now is finding her sisters.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige cried as she rushed into the room where Piper was located. The sight in front of her filled her with dread. The weight of the world seemed to crash down on her all of a sudden. The sound of the flat lined heart monitor was hit her full force like a sledgehammer.  
  
"Piper!" She cried, stumbling quickly to her fallen sister's side.  
  
"Piper, don't do this to us! Please... wake up. Please! We need you Piper..." Paige sobbed out. The surrounding sank into her mind now, as the machinery, the wires, the blood... Piper... became a reality. 'No! Not a reality.' Paige thought, and she gently took Piper's bandaged hand and placed a hand over her injured sister's chest. 'Heal'  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Phoebe watched on hopefully. Despair filled her as no soft amber glow appeared. 'This cannot happen again! Not again. I am not going to lose another sister...' Phoebe reached out and took Piper's other bandaged hand, ignoring the blood that continued to soak the white gauze strips.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"This is Prue's funeral for god sakes, can we at least bury her in peace, is that too much to ask?!?"  
  
"She is my baby sister and I let him destroy her. That is not human nature, that is the nature of failure."  
  
"So, here's the plan. We go home, and we vomit..."  
  
"Hospita1. How man times do I have to tell you crazy people, I'm delivering in a hospital!"  
  
"Yeah. Sure, why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean, all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite."  
  
"I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she. you should. Why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?"  
  
"No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It... It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister."  
  
"No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it!"  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
The beautiful amber glow appeared from Paige's hand. The heart monitor began to beep just as the doctors managed to rush in. The doctors pushed Paige and Phoebe away and continued reviving Piper.  
  
"May I please ask that you wait outside?" A nurse asked gently while ushering them towards the waiting room. "You will hear from us the moment the doctors are finished."  
  
The two of them waited in silence outside - each praying for the life of their oldest sister. 


	12. Not Of Pure Blood

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Chapter 12  
  
-manor-  
  
"Sir, we found the sisters," a demon reported, "They're in the hospital."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
The demons waited expectantly for any other reaction, but there was none.  
  
"Aren't you going to send demons to capture them?" The Seer asked.  
  
"Nope. That'll be way too easy. She's too vulnerable right now, which means that she can't put up a fight. Where's the fun in that huh?"  
  
"Cole! Your arrogance will be your undoing," the Seer warned.  
  
"Oh relax, Seer. I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine."  
  
"Cole..."  
  
"Save it," he snapped in a cold voice as he went back to his game of pool.  
  
-hospital-  
  
Paige and Phoebe turned their attention to their weak and vulnerable sister. Several wires ran from her head to an EEG that is recording down the barely visible wavy lines of Piper's brain activity pattern. Electrodes on her chest detected the weak flutter of her heart beak on the EKG. An oxygen mask was placed over her face to aid in breathing, while the pulse oximeter on her finger measured the low levels of oxygen in her blood. Nevertheless, her breathing was raspy and uneven. Intravenous fluids ran various medications into her fragile body. Nearby, a blood transfusion tube inserted blood into Piper's body at the wrist heavily bandaged wrist. Clean, white, gauze bandages along with casting tenderly wrapped her broken body. Evidence of the severity of her injuries showed, as some of the white bandages became redder and redder with each passing minute. Her face was contorted into one of pain and uneasiness.  
  
"I am going to kill that bastard," Phoebe whispered angrily as she gently took Piper's hand.  
  
"I'm with you sis, but we need a plan," Paige said rationally.  
  
Phoebe, who is on the edge of breaking, snapped. 'How could Paige just say that? She's already lost a sister... and god know if she'll lose another one...' "You expect me to just sit around and watch my sister die?!?"  
  
Paige, quite taken aback, replied "No! I'm not saying we do nothing about it. I'm just saying we come up with some sort of plan before you go barging in a house full of demons. That's just plain suicidal."  
  
"Why the hell would you care?!? You haven't known Piper like I have! You BARELY even know her. Of course you wouldn't care about whether she dies or not!" Phoebe screamed, letting loose all her anger and frustration. She loved Piper more than life itself. Piper was always there whenever you needed her. Yet, Phoebe had let her down...  
  
"Now, that's not fair! I care for her just as much as you do, and if not, maybe even more! I don't go running off with demonic boyfriends and ditching my sisters! Maybe YOU should as YOURSELF whether YOU care for Piper or not!" Paige yelled back, feeling extremely upset that Phoebe dared accuse her this way.  
  
"Is it not? You're only her HALF sister. HALF. I've known her for my entire life! And you, you just popped out of nowhere and expect us to accept you? God, you are pathetic. I say you get your pathetic HALF sister ass out of our life!"  
  
Enraged, Paige orbed out, not caring whether anyone sees her or not.  
  
Phoebe sobbed uncontrollably on Piper's stomach.  
  
Piper fell into an even more uneasy slumber. 


	13. I Can't Help But Enjoy Torturing Your Si...

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Note: Sorry, but Leo died in the beginning of the story. I couldn't find a way to make him of significance to the story, and it's hard for me to include a character when he or she doesn't have that great of a role. I try my best to balance each character out, even though I do tend to star Piper. I just thought that if Leo was still around, then he could have easily healed Piper, easily orbed them out of danger. I want this to be an angst fic, and I guess I also want to prolong Piper's suffering. (Yes, I'm cruel. it's part of my nature!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
-hospital-  
  
It has been a week since Phoebe lost contact with Paige. Throughout the whole week, Piper's condition had neither improved, nor gotten worse. However, Phoebe was worried. Knowing Cole (which she does), he would attack the moment he gets the chance to, and that was what worried Phoebe. He has had his chance for a week now. 'Why hasn't he attacked yet?' Not that she is trying to jinx anything, but there was just an uneasy feeling at the back of her subconscious mind. A nagging little thought that seemed to remain buried under a whole load of stress, but it's still there. 'Maybe he's toying with us. Wait until Piper gets better, than strike.'  
  
Phoebe continued to stare into space, absentmindedly stroking Piper's bandaged hands.  
  
A movement in the corner of her eyes caused her to snap out of her daydream. Quickly, Phoebe whirled around, only to find Cole at the corner.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"I came here to see my sister-in-law," he stated innocently.  
  
"Let's not forget who caused her to be in here in the first place," Phoebe retorted angrily.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. It was rather fun," he replied sadistically.  
  
"Okay, Cole, get out of here NOW!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Damn it, Cole, I mean it!"  
  
"And I do too. Come on Phoebe, come back to me."  
  
"You've got some nerve to ask me of this, especially after what you did to my sister."  
  
"I said I'm sorry. jeez, can't a guy make a mistake?"  
  
"Cole, leave NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Cole said as he backed against the corner. "I'll be back though." And with that, he shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe let loose a worn sigh. The stress of recent events along with her exhaustion from three restless nights did not help her at all. It wasn't soon before she drifted off into another uneasy rest.  
  
-Cole's POV-  
  
Cole patiently waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Over the past few days, he has come to enjoy the intensity of torturing Piper. Maybe it's her vulnerability that feeds his hungry, cruel nature. Or maybe it's because she prevented him from killing Paige. Or perhaps simply because he felt like it. Cole doesn't know, nor does he care. He just knows that he thirsts for that feeling again.  
  
It was not long before he saw Phoebe fall into an uncomfortable slumber.  
  
'Here's my cue' he thought anxiously. Cole approached his target and a twisted smile formed on his stoic face. Grabbing a hold of the various tubes and wires, he swiftly yanked them out of Piper. At the same time, lifting up Piper's fragile form in a strong grip. The oxygen mask slipped off, and the flatline beeping rang out.  
  
Phoebe shot up to find Piper in Cole's grip. Determined to get her sister back, Phoebe engaged her husband to her hand to hand duel. She striked out with her right arm, only to have it blocked by Cole's lightening quick reflexes. Angrily, Phoebe pressed on, sweeping her leg underneath Cole, trying to trip him.  
  
Cole swiftly dodged the sweep with Piper in his arms, but Phoebe's powerful fist met him in the nose. She didn't stop there, she pressed her assault on and levitated, spun for momentum, and kicking him squarely in the jaw. He stumbled back, spitting out a mouthful of blood.  
  
He placed Piper on the ground, and held up a defensive pose.  
  
Phoebe swung out with her hands in a combination of attacks, while Cole swiftly blocked each one. Then, he pressed on his own assault, only to have Phoebe block them with as much ease as he did. They dueled, back and forth, when Phoebe suddenly jabbed an elbow at him. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of her, and pinned her arms behind her back, and bringing her up close to him.  
  
"Got you now," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You wish," she panted, and brought her heel at a diagonal on his shins, then dragged down. In pain, Cole, loosened his grip, while Phoebe took that chance to spin around and flip him.  
  
Feeling slightly ticked off, Cole decided that he has had enough of this fight and dove at Piper. Tackling his prey, Cole shimmered away. 


	14. Another Meeting Arranged By Fate

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
note: YES!!! Spring break! NO school for ONE whole week. (Even though I have a ton of homework...) but at least I get to relax a bit! I am very sorry for such a long period without updating. Did I ever tell you that English is probably the HARDEST course I have ever encountered? Anyways, this chapter is not as full of action as the previous ones, but it's necessary as I need it to lead into the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
-manor-  
  
Cole felt his heart beat quickly in anticipation after he restrained Piper once again. He then stood back to observe and admire the damage he has done on poor Piper. 'What should I do next?' he thought.  
  
-somewhere in San Francisco-  
  
Phoebe trudged dejectedly down the streets, feeling as if she has failed her oldest sister. 'I can't believe I let him capture Piper again...' she thought. She knows that she has to find some way of getting Piper back, but how? True, Cole would never hurt her. Physically anyways, but it's going to be near impossible to accomplish this by herself. 'If only Prue was here. She would know exactly what to do'. Deep in thought, Phoebe didn't realize what was happening before it was too late. She crashed right into someone else, causing both of them to fall.  
  
-Paige's POV-  
  
Paige felt herself crash heavily onto the hard cement sidewalk. 'This person's going to pay big time' she cursed. Looking up, she stared right into the eyes of no one other than Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
-Phoebe's POV-  
  
'Great, of all people to meet, whey her?' 'Phoebe, get a grip, you need her help. Get upset later.' 'No, she doesn't even deserve to be a part of the family...' 'Piper, first, grudges later.'  
  
"Um... Paige, I um, need your help."  
  
"You??? You, the great Phoebe Halliwell needs the help of a "half ass sister"? Funny, looks like the world's coming to an end. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do - that is to get a life. Which by the way, is basically just get away from YOUR life." Paige venomously spat back  
  
"Paige, no wait, listen to me."  
  
"How about you listen to me, Phoebe. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me by saying all that? Do you? You think I'm something you can pick up one day and throw away the next?"  
  
"Look, really, I'm sorry Paige, but it isn't about you and me right now. It's about Piper."  
  
-P3-  
  
"WHAT??? Piper's been captured again?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I did a lousy job of defending her. But he was too fast for me, but I swear, when I get my hands on that son of a bitch, I'll kill him!"  
  
"Okay, yeah, me too. But we can't go barging in there without a plan - and no, don't start an argument over this again. We will save Piper, but we can't just throw ourselves into the arms of the bad guys like that. Nothing will be accomplished that way."  
  
"Well, what do we propose we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Paige admitted, "But we need something unexpected."  
  
"Piper may not live that long..." Phoebe muttered sadly in defeat. 


	15. Why Did He Not Let Her Die?

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Note: Okay, I'm going to try something. Because the italics thing doesn't show up on the page, I'm going to try using HTML coding... so if you see I.../I, please just ignore it and treat the section inside the code as words in italics. Thanks  
  
Chapter 15  
  
-basement, manor-  
  
Piper whimpered in pain as she felt her self leave the realm of unconsciousness. The first thing that she saw as she weakly opened her eyes was Cole. The look in his eyes bordered insanity. His contorted smile along with that disturbing look gave the Piper the impression of someone who no longer cares. She knows that she should be scared, but then again, why should she be? She no longer feels or cares about anything either.  
  
"Hello, Piper. How are you feeling?"  
  
"What's it of concern to you?" Piper spat out in a raspy voice.  
  
"Why, I'm hurt... You know, I purposely waited until you felt a bit better to go and fetch you."  
  
"Now why would you want to do that?" Piper muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I wouldn't want you to die the moment I touch you, now would I? Because then, I would no longer have anyone to torture!" He cried with an insane laugh.  
  
"That's sure comforting."  
  
"You bet, Piper. I wouldn't dream of having anyone replace you," Cole said. "And when I say I'm going to torture you, II'm going to torture you!/I  
  
Piper wished that he could have just left her to die.  
  
-backyard, manor-  
  
"Okay, are you sure it's a smart idea, Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, but it's the best I could come up with in five minutes."  
  
"Uh huh... and your plan involves endangering your own life to save Piper's life, am I correct?  
  
"Yeah, but if it works, then we could vanquish the guards, hence reducing the risks of being the targets. In other words, we strike them before they strike us," Phoebe replied.  
  
"I see... okay then, let's put this plan to work."  
  
-front porch, manor-  
  
"Okay, Piper's going to kill me, but, here goes," Phoebe encouraged herself as she threw a potion at the front door and "vanquished" it. Smiling, she sauntered in and fell face to face with about two-dozen demons.  
  
"I come here in peace!" Phoebe called out.  
  
"Whatever you say, witch."  
  
"Now, you wouldn't dare lay a finger on me now, would you?"  
  
"You want to bet on that?"  
  
"Look, gentlemen, why don't we grab a smoke, and work out our issues?" Phoebe asked while putting a cigarette in her mouth. She then flicked the lighter, and suddenly levitated into the air, holding the flame by the sprinkler. (Okay, I don't know if they have those water sprinkler things on their ceiling. But let's just say they do for the purpose of the plot). The sprinkler activated, but instead of spraying out water, it sprayed out a coloured liquid. A vanquish potion. Rapidly, Phoebe said the spell that accompanied the potion and an infernal followed. The blazes disappeared as quickly as they rose.  
  
"Ahh!" Phoebe cried as she fell onto the ground with a thud.  
  
"Whew," she breathed out and dusted her hands. "Paige, the coast is clear!" 


	16. Meet Shax!

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Note: YAY!!! 51 reviews! Okay, I am very very happy! And so, I'll post a longer chapter! Thanks everyone. I feel so encouraged to write more. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
ARGG!!! Dammit! The stupid I.../I tag didn't work either... okay, I'm pissed. No, not really, but I guess I'll just write in CAPS to emphasize something then.  
  
-front porch, manor-  
  
Paige heard Phoebe call her in. Without hesitation, Paige reached for a doorknob, when she heard the 'click' of a gun behind her, before feeling the cold, round barrel against her head.  
  
"Don't move," Darryl said icily.  
  
Paige froze in fear, before lashing out and scraping her heel against Darryl's shin. Darryl lost his grip on Paige, letting lose a wild shot.  
  
"Phoebe, go! Find Piper!" Paige called out, as she quickly evaded another bullet.  
  
-basement, manor-  
  
(A bit back in time)  
  
Piper has become nothing but a soul trapped in a dying body. The white bandages were soaked with blood, as the multiple lacerations re- opened. It wouldn't make sense to call those bandages "white" anymore. She could hardly breathe now, and every little move caused her great pain. Piper could feel the blood rise up into her throat, and every time she coughs, the blood would cascade out like a waterfall.  
  
She saw lights again as Cole slammed another fist into her stomach, then her jaw. The pain decreased as each punch drew on, for her brain is starting to shut down. Starting to numb her parietal lobe, as to prevent Piper from feeling the excruciating pain of the horrific torture. 'Why won't he just kill me already?'  
  
"Hey, Piper!" Cole called out, "I've got a surprise for you!"  
  
A grey, ghost-like demon with long, messy hair appeared. His raggedy cloak fluttered wildly. His face had a horrific appearance to it, and his eyes gave you the impression of someone dangerous. He caused more destruction to the Halliwell family than any other demon they've ever met... (Maybe except for Cole) His name... is Shax. The Shax who has been Piper's object of destruction ever since Prue's death...  
  
"Piper, meet Shax!" Cole said with a grin.  
  
Something inside of Piper snapped, and anger consumed her. Anger, and pure hatred. This was the demon who had ruined her life. This was the demon who had killed her older sister!  
  
The blank, pained look in her eyes was replaced by ones of confidence, determination, and fury. Hatred masked her sadness. Vengeance covered her doubt. 'I can do this... I promise you, Prue, I'll avenge your death.'  
  
"Oh hey, it looks like seeing you ticked Piper off. Haha! So, Piper, does your blood boil with rage? Do you thirst for revenge???"  
  
"Untie me... (Cough) and I'll... I'll show you," Piper whispered in a venomous tone. (Cough)  
  
"Oh my... someone's got guts! Very well then, let's see what you can do," Cole said, and with a wave of his right hand, the bonds restraining Piper disappeared.  
  
Piper collapsed onto the floor. Weakly, she grasped the banister, using it as support. Piper tried to pull herself into an upright position, but no matter how hard she tried, she kept falling. 'Damn it! Piper, get up! Why are you so useless??? Get up now. Come on, Piper... you wanted revenge. Here's your chance! Get up, you failure.' Tears of anger, frustration, and pain appeared at the brims of her eyes. The tears spilled out, but they failed to wash away her feeling of defeat. "Why?" She whispered and pounded on the floor weakly. "Why?" Piper sobbed gently, before exploding into a massive coughing fit.  
  
Cole watched this displayed, amused. "Hey Piper, need a hand?" He asked as he went over to help Piper up.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands away from me," Piper muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh come on now. You need help. Admit it," Cole stated lightly while reaching out to lift Piper up.  
  
Someone beat him to it though. Phoebe gently supported Piper so that she is leaning on the steps.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper hoarsely whispered and looked up gratefully at her sister. "Help me... (Cough) please... vanquish Shax... for me... (Cough)"  
  
"Sh... Quiet, Piper. You'll be able to vanquish him yourself. Just rest now."  
  
"Uh, Pheebs? Remember me? I'm still here," Cole stated.  
  
Phoebe glared daggers at Cole and spat out, "Why did you hurt her, you bastard?"  
  
"She pissed me off, that's what. Come on, Pheebs, let's just put the past behind us, and live for the future."  
  
"Live with YOU? After what you did to my sister? Cole, you have got to be delusional if you think I'm going to live on with you after all of this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Phoebe. I never meant to hurt her so badly... it just got a bit out of hand..." Cole said pleadingly as he slowly approached Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe gently eased Piper against the banister and stood up to face Cole. Phoebe advanced towards Cole until she was face to face with him.  
  
"Go to hell," she whispered as she flung the potion on him. However, as the vial was flying towards Cole, a sudden powerful force slammed hard into both Phoebe and the potion. Time continued to move slowly as both Phoebe and the glass vial sailed towards the wall. The moment the two crashed through the wall, time seemed to revert back to its normal speed. The cracked pieces of wood cascaded on top of Phoebe and around her.  
  
Cole spun around to see Shax's outstretched hands. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, Cole say Piper weakly lift her hands to blow Shax up. (Unfortunately, if Piper could have vanquished Shax, he would already have been dead, but that's not the case, and so Piper's attempt caused him to stumble back and become extremely angry.) A powerful energy ball, identical to the one that killed Prue appeared in his hand.  
  
"Say hello to Prue for me..." (Yes, I stole the Source's line. He got Shax to deliver the message.) Shax said in his chilling, deep voice.  
  
Piper closed her eyes and turned her head away from the on-coming energy ball. 'It's over' she though. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Relief? Anger? Sadness? Happiness? It was all to confusing. Maybe she felt everything... or maybe even nothing. The menacing blue light approached closer and closer. A different, warmer blue light surrounded her, as the familiar orbing feeling returned to her.  
  
"Paige..." Cole cursed. 


	17. Power Of Two For Real This Time

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Note: I'm really sorry if I had upset anyone by making Cole so evil. I just felt that it would work best because I am so impaired when it comes to thinking up of characters. I am not making him evil because I don't like the character Cole, but because I feel as if he were the best choice to put in this position. However, in this chapter, you will get to see the tender and compassionate side of Cole.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
-hospital-  
  
Paige orbed into an alleyway just outside of the hospital.  
  
"Dammit, I hope this doesn't look too suspicious... I mean, the same person beaten to pulp two times in a row! God, I hope the police doesn't get involved with this," Paige muttered, as she gently supported Piper into the waiting room.  
  
-a while later-  
  
Paige had managed to get Piper into the ER without much of a fuss. Quickly, she went into the bathroom and orbed out to evade the police. 'God, I hope Phoebe's still okay...'  
  
-basement, manor-  
  
Paige orbed into the basement. Cautiously she glanced around and approached the rubble that Phoebe was buried under. Flipping around, she found no traces of her sister. Paige felt herself panic slightly as she pushed each piece of wood away.  
  
"Phoebe, where are you?"  
  
-manor-  
  
Cole gently laid Phoebe's broken body down onto her bed. Gently, he brushed aside her bangs and proceeded to wipe away the blood that was trailing down her head, pooling out of her mouth, and trickling down her nose. Cautiously, slowly, and lovingly. Each wipe, reflecting the deep passion he has for her. He delicately touched Phoebe's face as he finished, when he suddenly sensed someone's presence behind him.  
  
"You killed her," Cole stated in a pained voice.  
  
"Do not forget which side you are on, Belthazor," Shax replied non- coherently.  
  
"She's my wife dammit!  
  
"She's also a Charmed One," Shax retorted calmly.  
  
"So? Without the Power of Three, it wouldn't matter whether or not she's a Charmed one. Piper's pretty much going to die, and Paige... well, I'll take of her,."  
  
"You are toying with them, Belthazor. The Source is not pleased about this. He wants the Charmed Ones dead!" Shax snapped.  
  
"Well, tell the Source that I have no loyalties to him anymore," Cole stated, simultaneously whipping around with an energy ball in his hand, and hurtling it at Shax.  
  
Shax had not expected this and he failed to evade the oncoming energy ball. He exploded violently and a gigantic shockwave knocked Cole off his feet.  
  
"I'll be coming for you next..." Cole said calmly. So calm that one could tell that he has already snapped and succumbed to insanity - for, only an insane man would throw everything away without rational thought or reason. But who can blame him? He just lost everything - his love. All the troubles and pain he went through to try and get Phoebe back - gone in less than second. That blow killed two Halliwell sisters already, but it looks like the remaining two will be spared this death. However, who says that Cole is letting them go? 


	18. Revelation

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Chapter 18  
  
-manor-  
  
Paige continued her search for Phoebe as she gently went up the stairs. Pushing Phoebe's door open slightly, Paige peeked in. She saw Phoebe lying on her bed. 'Cole must have brought her up.' Paige thought, while scanning the room once again for any traces of Cole's presence. Seeing no one, she made her way towards her sister. However, the sight that greeted Paige wasn't one she was expecting.  
  
"No!" Paige cried, as she collapsed at the bedside and grasped the stiff, cold hand. Her sister's body was pale. It's hard to tell that she's no longer in this realm by just looking at her, for she resembled someone in a deep sleep. There were no traces of blood, as Cole had taken care of that. However, her face is contorted into one of a pained expression, and it evoked many emotions within Paige to see her sister die this way. Anger, fear, sadness... maybe even vengeance.  
  
"I've been expecting you."  
  
Startled, Paige quickly whipped around, only to come face to face with Cole.  
  
"You were, huh?"  
  
"That's right. And you know what? I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Not before I vanquish you first," Paige snapped. "How could you kill her, you... son of a bitch!?"  
  
"Me?!? I didn't do anything! You think I would do such a thing? I'm as shattered by this as you are."  
  
"Yeah, right. You're probably just so freaking desperate that if you can't get Phoebe, on one else can. But get this message already Cole: She. Does. NOT. Want. You. Simple as that." Paige exploded, venting out her anger at the man who destroyed her life.  
  
"Shut up! I loved her! You... it's all your fault!" Cole screamed and flung an energy ball at Paige.  
  
Paige quickly orbed behind Cole to evade the blast, while throwing the vanquish potion at him. His reaction was equally quick, and he shimmered out, causing the glass vial to shatter harmlessly on the floor.  
  
-hospital (a few days later)-  
  
Paige sat uncomfortably on the stiff chair, looking on sadly at her last remaining sister. her fear of becoming an only child resurfaced again.  
  
"Paige..." a scratchy whisper was heard.  
  
"Piper!" Paige cried in relief as she knelt next to her sister. She was unsure as to whether or not she should touch Piper. "I'm so glad you're alright."  
  
Piper noticed that someone was missing. "Where's... Phoebe?" She coughed out.  
  
"Oh, um... Phoebe's coming up with a new potion," Paige lied hastily.  
  
Piper sensed that Paige was lying, but she was too exhausted and week to push Paige into revealing the truth. Slowly, she let the pain overtake her mind and drifted off to an agonized rest. 


	19. Teamwork

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Chapter 19  
  
-Underworld-  
  
The Source paced around in his lair angrily. He had enough on his minds about the Charmed Ones. He didn't need a traitor like Belthazor ruining his plans.  
  
"When I get my hands on that traitor, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Cole asked.  
  
"Eliminate you," the Source spat out.  
  
"Go ahead and try," Cole taunted and shimmered.  
  
Enraged, the Source flamed out after Belthazor.  
  
-hospital-  
  
Meanwhile, Paige was feeling guilty about lying to Piper. "I'll tell her when she wakes up," Paige thought aloud.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
-a while later-  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how."  
  
Piper closed her eyes and tears began flowing out freely.  
  
"This can't be happening... not again..."  
  
Paige looked on with a sombre expression.  
  
"We'll get through this, Piper, I promise. We'll just have to vanquish Cole."  
  
"I can't do it! And I will not let you do such a stupid thing either! It's suicidal and you know it. You wouldn't want to continue the pattern of death that we Halliwells are cursed with now, would you?"  
  
"But, Piper, vanquishing Cole could..."  
  
"No, you listen. We are destined to die. Why are you giving death a helping hand?!? I might as well organize another funeral for both you and Phoebe. That'll be way more convenient for the guests anyways..." Piper sobbed out angrily.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Piper. Um, look, why don't you just rest, and I'll go grab something to eat."  
  
"Paige! Don't leave me..." Piper whispered as she grabbed Paige's arm. "Please... don't leave me. Everyone's left me. Mom, Grams, Prue, Phoebe, dad, Leo..."  
  
"Hey, it's alright, Piper. Don't worry. I won't leave you," Paige whispered soothingly while sitting back down beside Piper and gently grasping her hand. Paige remained by Piper's side until her older sister fell into an uneasy sleep - partly from pain, partly from grief. Long trails of tears, running down her eye.  
  
"Hang in there, Piper. I'll end this once and for all," Paige whispered to Piper.  
  
Suddenly, Cole appeared in the hospital, inside the ICU where Piper was located.  
  
"Holy shit!" Paige cried as she bolted up from a sitting position. The chair clattered noisily on the floor. "Cole, get the hell out of here, now!"  
  
"I need your help," he said calmly.  
  
"You have got to be out of your mind! Have you forgotten that I am trying to vanquish you?"  
  
"No, I have not, but the Source is coming."  
  
"The Source? You idiot!" Paige screamed. "Don't bring him here! Piper's dying, and the Source could easily kill her now!"  
  
"Which is why, you need to think of a plan to help me out of this," Cole stated as a matter of factly.  
  
"You asshole. ARG. Fine, lure him to the manor," Paige said.  
  
"Sure. Incoming!" He cried, as he noticed a flame appear.  
  
The Source flamed in, and smiled when he noticed his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was Belthazor, then, Paige. Finally, his eyes rested on Piper's unconscious form, and his delight augmented tenfold.  
  
"Haha! Well done, Belthazor, you have led to me to the Charmed Ones!"  
  
"I have, but you know what?" Cole asked, "I'm not going to let you kill them."  
  
"You are just digging a deeper grave for yourself Belthazor. I suggest you return to my side. The witches have poisoned your mind."  
  
"Actually, my mind is just fine, thank you. I won't let you kill them because I want to be the one to do so."  
  
"So arrogant, Belthazor. If I'm not in such a good mood today, I would destroy you instantly."  
  
"You want to bet on that?" Cole taunted as he flung an energy ball at the Source.  
  
The Source easily blocked the energy ball, and prepared to launch his own fireball at Belthazor when Belthazor shimmered out. In an extremely pissed off mood, the Source also noticed Paige to be missing. Taking one quick glance at Piper, he flamed out after the other two. Piper is easy target once he gets those two down. 


	20. Until Next Time

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Chapter 20  
  
-manor-  
  
Paige breathed in deeply as she finished her set-up. She was a bit wary of her decision to leave Piper alone, but knowing how arrogant the Source is, he is most likely going to go after the harder ones first. Each passing moment made her more nervous. 'Did Cole trick me into believing him? Should I really have left Piper alone? He couldn't have though... Even as a demon, he still has some form of pride. He's not going to stoop that low... but what if he and the Source really teamed up and hurt Piper? What if...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Cole shimmered in. "Get ready."  
  
The Source flamed in angrily, the blazes burning intensely from his fury. Suddenly, a force field surrounded him, as Paige slammed down the last crystal into a pentagon formation.  
  
Enraged, the Source flung a fireball at the force field, hoping to destroy the crystal cage. However, this Source hadn't the luxury of meeting up with the Seer, for the Oracle was still alive. (The Seer comes in after the Oracle's death in Brain Drain). The flaming ball rebounded off the field and hit the Source with equal powerful force. A painful howl broke out, and the Source was incinerated.  
  
"Nicely done," Cole commented.  
  
"I know," Paige retorted.  
  
"Don't get too cocky, Paige. I'm still going to kill you. Thanks for getting the Source off my back. I owe you one," Cole said as he shimmered away.  
  
Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Paige orbed out.  
  
-hospital-  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Paige jumped in surprise when she appeared into the ICU.  
  
"Jeez, Piper, you startled me."  
  
"And you're avoiding the question."  
  
"I was... uh, making more potions."  
  
"Quit lying to me, Paige. You were out trying to vanquish Cole weren't you?"  
  
"No I wasn't!" Paige protested.  
  
Glare.  
  
"Seriously. I wasn't trying to vanquish Cole. I was trying to vanquish the Source. And by the way, I did succeed."  
  
"Paige, this is no laughing matter. You could have been killed. Your reckless attitude... wait, you vanquished the Source? How did you manage that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Look, I don't care how you did it. I'm ecstatic. But I want you to stay within my sights."  
  
"Don't worry about me! You need to recuperate."  
  
"How can I recuperate if I'm constantly worrying for my sister's safety?"  
  
Sigh. "Piper, we're witches, that's what we do..."  
  
"That's why we also get killed."  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"No, don't Piper me, Paige. Losing Prue was a devastating blow. Hell, I'm still grieving... and now... Phoebe..." Piper's voice cracked again, as she started to sob gently.  
  
Paige looked on quietly. Noiselessly, she placed a vanquish potion under Piper's pillow.  
  
"Just rest now, okay. I'll be here when you wake up," Paige said soothingly as she planted a gentle kiss on Piper's forehead.  
  
"Don't leave me..."  
  
"I promise you, I won't." 


	21. Countdown To The End

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Note: Centennial Charmed is ending soon. I would estimate at most, three more chapters. By the way, I'm really sorry for not updating so long. I was busy for one whole week, and afterwards, there were downloading problems, and so, that stalled me even more.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
-hospital-  
  
Paige sat quietly in the ICU room, staring at Piper, whom was resting once again. Knowing that she could not afford to be on the defence, Paige brainstormed ways in which she could grasp the offensive position. However, Cole is too powerful right now, and moreover, she can't leave Piper alone. The last time she had done so nearly gave her a heart attack. That would be the last thing she needed.  
  
All of a sudden, the ICU room was knocked open, and Darryl entered with several armed police personnel.  
  
"Freeze! You are being placed under arrest for the murder of Phoebe Halliwell," Darryl called out.  
  
"Wait a minute! I..." Paige started, but was roughly shoved against the wall and handcuffed. "Darryl! You're making a mistake! Cole... he did this, didn't he?!?"  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say could be used against you in court..." (blah blah blah... I don't know about all this legal stuff. Whatever, you get the gist right?)  
  
All this noise had aroused Piper from her rest. "Darryl..." she called out weakly. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ignoring Piper, Darryl dragged a struggling Paige out, cursing expletives along the way.  
  
Piper frantically tried to sit up, but was rewarded with severe nausea and a sharp pain in her chest, while coughing and struggling to breathe in air.  
  
"Wait..." she managed to whisper, but it was too late. They had already left.  
  
-exterior of hospital-  
  
Paige continued to struggle against her capturers. 'Should I orb and risk exposure? Or should I let them drag me away for a crime I didn't commit?' she wondered.  
  
Unfortunately, neither choice would have worked out, for at this moment, Cole shimmered in from behind, and sent Paige flying with an energy ball.  
  
-manor-  
  
Cole set to work quickly before Paige could wake up. Grabbing his favourite anthame, he savagely sliced Paige's abdomen. Blood spilled out as he quickly reached in and grabbed a hold of her intestines.  
  
By then, the pain had evoked Paige's consciousness, and when her brain became aware of the damage done, she screamed. Struggling in vain, she tried to push her tormentor away, but she could no longer coordinate her body the way she wanted it to.  
  
Grinning sadistically, Cole proceeded to yank her colon out. Slowly - as to prolong the agony and pain. Paige squirmed slightly in his grasp, losing her ability to scream as the intensified pain overtook her. Cole, who is still on a roll, wrapped Paige's own intestine around her neck, and began to strangle her.  
  
It was done. Paige remained still. Blood - everywhere. Paige's pale face was smeared by it. Her cloths. The floor. Cole was drenched in her blood, from head to foot. He missed this feeling... 


	22. Only One Left

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Note: The second last chapter. Actually, this is technically the last chapter. There is an epilogue left. Thanks everyone for being so supporting in reading and reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
-hospital-  
  
The ICU was quiet, as the only noise heard was the continuous beeping of the EKG. Piper rested uncomfortably, a worried expression on her face. After the police incident, the hospital administration had to sedate her to keep her from hurting herself even more.  
  
Meanwhile, Cole took advantage of this time to shimmer into Piper's room. Calmly, he approached her. 'Déjà-vu' he thought. 'But I like it...' He was about to bring out an energy ball, but decided against it. Killing her by hand would be much more exciting for him, and much more painful for Piper. Cole pulled out his already bloodied anthame, and drove the blade downwards.  
  
Explosion.  
  
Cole dropped the anthame in pain and glanced towards Piper's outstretched hand.  
  
Piper kept her face as unrevealing as possible. That little movement had caused her tremendous agony. Also, in her weak state, she was no match for Belthazor. That blow was about the best that she could manage while in an injured condition. But Piper knew she had to keep up appearances so that this struggle would drag on until Paige gets back.  
  
Cole's grimace turned into a sadistic grin, as he realized that a little struggle from his prey would be more exhilarating and stimulating. Picking the anthame up casually, he taunted, "There's no point, Piper. You're going to lose..." With that, he lunged onto Piper, not allowing her the chance to lift her arms. The two struggled briefly, but Piper was easily defeated in her weakened state. Taking advantage of this situation, Cole proceeded to stab Piper in the heard. Fortunately, Piper jerked away slightly, causing the blade to slice through her flesh, and wedge itself firmly into her shoulder bone. With lightening quick speed, Cole placed a hand over Piper's mouth so that the only sound audible was a muffled and pained scream. By then, her oxygen mask and various other intravenous fluid tubes had been roughly ripped out of her. Once again, she bled profusely.  
  
"Just in case you're wondering," Cole panted, an image of Paige's pale face, with blood dribbling out of the corners of her mouth in his mind. "I already killed Paige."  
  
Reality crashed onto Piper for the hundredth time in her life. She had no more family left whatsoever. Every single person she loved died. 'Maybe I should just give up. My life is cursed...' a part of her thought. On the other hand, her sanity was at the edge of a cliff. A push either way could make a big difference. She snapped. Her lust for revenge overpowered her rational mind, controlling all her actions. With a quick jerk, she yanked out the electrodes on her chest. The loud, flat-line tone of the EKG ran out.  
  
Cole got distracted for a brief second, but that split lack of attention was all that Piper needed. Taking advantage of the situation, Piper kneed Cole in the chest and blew out his eyes.  
  
Howling in pain, Cole stumbled off the bed.  
  
Unfortunately, Piper's new found courage started to dim. Physical and emotional pain returned. Loud, forceful banging sounds shifted her attention towards the door. It was barricaded by heavy machinery. 'Cole' she thought. 'Where is he?' As quick as her injuries would allow, Piper sat up, alarmed. During the process, her hand accidentally brushed a small glass vial. Wrapping her fist around it, she barely had time to react as Cole suddenly lunged at her again. Acting on impulse, Piper smashed the glass vial on Cole's face. Sharp, jagged pieces pierced into the already blown out hollows of his eyes, embedding deep into a mess of flesh and nerves. He screamed in pain as the shards cut deep into his face. The cool liquid began to engulf him in flames. With a loud and blood-curling scream, Cole was vanquished. Planes altered, as a huge wave of bright light swept across the world. 


	23. Epilogue

CENTENNIAL CHARMED  
  
Epilogue  
  
Piper sighed deeply after inhaling the fresh, morning breeze. She solemnly strolled on the streets of San Francisco. Her life was empty. No hopes for the future. Only a memory of the once happy past.  
  
It has been three months since Prue's death. For the first month, she has done nothing but grieved. Shutting the world out, and desperate to have her sister back. The misery she felt. You could not have imagined it. Every waking moment pained her. Every breath is a struggle, for it reminded her of how alive she was, and how dead Prue was.  
  
Then, one day, her sorrow turned into hate, and her despair turned into anger. Her need for revenge eventually pushed Leo away. For seven weeks now, Piper fought. Alone. Against the evils of the world, she fought alone. Against her sister's murderer. She fought, alone.  
  
Sadly, her mind wandered to Phoebe, her remaining sister. 'Poor Phoebe' she thought. 'First, Prue's devastating death, and then, Cole's mysterious disappearance.' Sighing once again, Piper absentmindedly walked into the cemetery. Everyday, she doubted the point in living this life. The Charmed Ones are no more. Her loved ones, gone... 'I might as well just give up' she thought wearily.  
  
At this time, Piper had walked by a small and plain tombstone.  
  
'Paige Matthews'  
  
For some unknown reason, Piper felt her faith and confidence increase. 'No' she thought fiercely. 'I must go on. For Phoebe... My sister. The Power of Three may be broken, but as long as I am still a witch, and as long as my sister is still with me, I will continue to fight. I will continue to live my legacy and fulfill my destiny...'  
THE END  
  
Note: YAY!!! I'm amazed at myself... what a long fic! I have never ever written a story so long, and remain interested in it. I think it's because of the encouragements that I received. Thank you so much, for everyone who supported me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. (Oh yeah, Paige and Cole are dead because they were real in that screwed up reality Cole created. So when they died in that reality, they really died. Piper and Phoebe were sort of just figures in that reality. Their real selves are Season five-ish. But I just figured that since we saw what the world was like without Paige, then this world is now the world without Paige. What in the world??? Yes, I myself am confused. I hope you got what I mean though!) I am currently formulating another story. Hopefully I'll be able to get something on paper and start a new story. Once again, THANKS! 


End file.
